


Her Accent Isn't The Only Thing That's Slipping

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liesl and James have fun.RP Fic.





	Her Accent Isn't The Only Thing That's Slipping

James Bond was laying on the bed, in an expensive cotten dressing gown, sipping a glass of champagne. When the door to the bedroom opened and his hostess for the night. The Countess Liesl von Schlaf came into the bedroom dressed in a thin and very loose-fitting night dress came in with another bottle of champagne with her. 

"Comfortable, Mein liebling?"

The question was almost tender. 

"Yes thank you Countess."

James said as he watched her approach the bed, the loose night dress getting closer and closer to slipping from her body all together with each step and movement she made. 

"Now James... First names only, remember?"

Liesl had smiled as she teased him. James smiled as he wondered if the Countess's nightdress would remain on her body or fall before she made it to the bed.

"My apologies... Liesl."

He said. 

"I see you watching me..."

Liesl teased.

But I get the feeling you prefer me... naked."

She had smiled and let her nightdress drop from her. James smiled.

"Quite revealing."

He quipped. 

"Just the way you like it..."

Liesl had smirked, moving closer to him.

"Although if I remember correctly... you wanted to... touch..."

James smiled and kissed Liesl at the same time one of his hands moved to and cupped her right breast. Liesl had purred into the kiss, responding to both his kiss and his touch. James kept kissing and fondling Liesl. Liesl continued to murr. James began slowly moving his lips down off of Liesl's lips and on to her throat. Liesl's murrs picked up in volume. James descended down onto Liesl's breasts which he lingered on to tease and torment with his lips, tongue and teeth. 

"Mmm, teasing isn't fair James..."

James smiled and continued to descend down Liesl's body. Liesl murred softly. James soon came to and began to kiss Liesl's clit. Liesl mewled softly. James kept up his tender attentions on Liesl's clit. Liesl continued to mewl.

"Mmm, you haven't lost your touch..."

James murred and finished licking Liesl's clit and moved back up her body. Liesl growled softly.

"Tease."

James smirked but no sooner had the words left Liesl's mouth then his manhood was brushing and rubbing over her wet folds. Liesl murred softly.

"Good start..."

James began to sink into her. Liesl moaned softly, arching to push him deeper.

"You feel.... so good..."

James soon began to set a pace. Soon enough Liesl cried out and came, soon pulling James into his own climax.


End file.
